Secondary World
by MaiveRose
Summary: I'm not really good at these... But it's one of those stories where someone from our world Me gets Warped into the DBZ world, But it ain't gonna be fun! As there is something Evil lurking behind the Corner UNLEASH THE EVIL!
1. Chapter 1 Transported

* * *

**Secondary World**

Disclamer - I do not own DBZ,GT or Dragonball, i only own the Maive - I don't even own Hakuya - She is based on a friend i know.

Though i do, own this fanfic.

Enjoy my Fanfic!

Thanks - Maive

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - The Journey

There i stood, the flames everywhere, i couldn't see anything, my School was on fire! Cool huh? well not when your in the blaze! i struggled to get out, not seeing where i was, i decided to give up and concentrate on staying alive.

I tried to block the smoke, it was choking me. I felt around for something... anything! There i found something Smooth... a window! i tried hitting it... but i couldn't it wouldn't smash!

Was it even a window at all?

There i gave up... and fell to the floor, but then... i saw something glow!

I didn't know what to do... i tried to walk closer to it, stumbling along to the strange glow i fell, and tried to touch the glow... what was i doing? i didn't know.

I managed to touch the glow... and something happened, everything when bright... then black.

Then... i woke up, in a blank area... nothingness, i heard a strange voice.

"I am born..."

I stumbled upward.

"Who is this?" I asked. "Your Worst Nightmate!" I then saw something appear, he looked... Inhuman

DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM

I know it's short, but meh... Chapter 2 up later, Who is the Mystery thing? Where is she?

Can i get a Sugar Frosted Donut? All these will be answered in Part 2 W00T!

thank you for reading

Maive x


	2. Creature

Chapter 2 - Creature

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ, GT, Dragonball or any other Anime, just this Fic and it's characters (Apart from Hakuya)

Ok, after this Description of the person, everything will be in POV (Point of view) Of not only me, But multiple characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The person... Looked inhuman!

His Fiery bloodred Pupils against the Dark blue backround of his eyes, looked evil beyond Belief, The eyes just kept staring at me...

His Ears where pointed upward, like an elves. He looked like he could hear **Very **well. He had no lips, just his Pale skin, with Blue markings on his face, around the bottom of his eyes, and 3 stripes on each of his cheeks. His teeth where Yellow, but not sharp... they looked normal. His Hair was a scarlet colour, it looked like strings and reached to about his Ribs.

His Clothing was a Long Black robe, that Covered his body...

His hands where pale like the rest of him, his nails where long and black, it looked like they could cut someone's hair off.

-----Maives P0V------

One of us had to make a move, and it was him... the First thing he said was "I am born..."

I was puzzled then he said "I am born... again, i can finally move to the World again."

I only replied with "Huh..."

I didn't know what to think... but i listened to his story.

"I never had a chance to be born... to do anything, 8,000 years ago i was born by Orn Hades, The great lord... not that great when he died, i was put in Silent limbo... here, until i could grow once again... i was in a slumber, i still am, but i can move my body, and see this world. I have awakened and in a few moments... the world will Fear me!"

I didn't know what to say, but i answered with "My... World."

He replied with "No, an awakening in Silent Limbo can create great reactions in other worlds and Dimensions, it creates holes, Silent Limbo is the Centre of everything, Where the first World was Created, Mars... and with it a Heaven and Hell, it grew that multiple Planets where made, Pluto, Jupiter, Saturn... the solar system as you call it... they where unsuccessfull and everyone on those planets, died... apart from one, Earth."

"Wow..." I thought "I'm like learning the meaning of life here!"

He continued

"Every world thought of, creates the world itself... like fantasy books, when someone thinks of the Characters and the plot... that world is made!"

I was just... astonished.

"But once the world is forgotten... it doesn't die out, the world continues... and many things happen."

"But one thing that **will** Happen is that you will join me!"

"What!" I answered.

"Join me, and we will become one together!"

I didn't know what to do.

"Witness the same power as me! JOIN ME!"

"No!" I shouted. "I will not join you, to attack a world!"

"I know... you will become one with me, even though you are weak... i could still use the power."

"I said **NO!"**

**"**Then i will use the second option... **die!"**

He raised his hand.

"For I am Xanga Doom!"

His hand started glowing.

"You Will die, a pitifull warrior!"

"No! I will die Hero, trying to protect the world you are trying to destroy!"

The giant glow got bigger... "Time for Silent Limbo, to turn into a Noisy and Painful death!"

I stepped backward and tryed to run

"Hahaha! No use running!" His Deep voice ran through my ears.

Then he Shouted "SUMMON!"

A giant thin, red staff came downward, i couldn't move and it Imapled my heart.

I screamed, the pain was... i can't explain it, the worst pain ever!

then... something happened, I disappeared.

----Story POV---

After Maive Disappeared, Xanga looked up, a red light shining down at him, Teleported him... to the world he was going to destroy.

End of chapter two

I hope you enjoyed it

Please review, and i haven't recieved my donut yet :(

Oh well

Ciao

Maive x


	3. Rebirth

**Chapter 3**

Rebirth

Disclaimer - i don't own DB/Z/GT i just own this fanfic, Xanga doom and my Character Maive

P.S: Thank you all for the great reviews - and thanks for the cookies

Sorry i Haven't updated in a while aswell '

--

* * *

Chapter 3 - Rebirth

--Maive's POV--

I woke up, everything was blurry but once i got into focus i saw two people staring down at me, **Tien and Piccolo?**

--Tien's POV--

45 mins Earlier

"So, are you gonna help me pick berrys or What?" I asked.

Piccolo looked at me. "Fine..." He replied.

We went down to the forest near Satan City. Chi Chi say that's where all the "Finest, Ripest Berrys Grow."

Anyway... we went down there, and further inward.

Along our way, We found a Young girl... She seemed to be Knocked out... Flat on the Ground.

We decided to check it out...

--Maive's POV--

"Wow... Tien and Piccolo... What is happening?" I thought to myself...

"Um... do you need Help..." Tien Asked.

I had to come up with someting.

"Umm... I... Don't remember anything." It's All I could think of.

"What like Amnesia?" He Asked

"Of Course like Amnesia!" Piccolo Replied.

"Well... Umm... We better take you home..." Tien said.

Son House

"So, you Found her in the Forest and brought her Here?" Chi Chi asked.

"...Yup."

"Would you like anything to eat?" Chi Chi asked me.

"No thanks..." I replied.

"Oh... Ok Then."

Chi Chi, Piccolo, Vegeta and Tien where all standing around me.

"Well... there's Nothing we can do with you..." Tien said as he Walked.

Then Chi Chi said... Something I couldn't Belive. "She could Stay here!"

"I.."

"Well... do you want to?"

I could only reply with "...Ok.."

--Vegeta's POV--

"You, I don't trust you..." It was All i could say to the girl... She looked strange... I couldn't Trust her.

She Replied with "Huh?"

"I don't trust you... stay out of the way... You've been brought here for a reason!"

--Maive's POV--

Vegeta... was Acting strange! He didn't Trust me, Who would? a girl who has just... came out of nowhere... Knocked out in a forest. I found it strange that i was in this.. Anime world, I wondered what I looked like.

I wondered... when is this? I was then able to tell, when Gohan and Little Pan came to visit

"It must be after the Buu saga..." I thought to Myself..

But, Gohan and Pan where Followed by Goten and Trunks, I could Only stare as The cast of DBZ where looking at me.

* * *

Sorry, if it's Short, And Crappy.. i have Writers block :'(

Anyway, Thanks for Reading

Review!

Maive x


	4. Team

**Secondary World**

Chapter 4

Team

Hi Guys, sorry that I haven't updated, Still have writers block, I'd love some Ideas!

E-Mail me at Put them in your Review

Thanks

Maive x

* * *

Hakuya woke up in Silent limbo, She brushed herself off and walked forward. 

She looked around as she saw nothing, She couldn't see her brother..

What happened to her?

"Paul!" She cried out, No reply. "PAUL!" She cried again, No reply

"Paul! Where are you?" She shouted... still no reply.

"He's not here." A voice said.

Hakuya turned around, to see a girl.

The girl was pale, with long red hair that reached her elbows, it was slighty curly.Her eyes where a pale blue, they where sharp and clear, Her smooth lips, covering her sharp teeth where a pale shade of red.

She wore a black sleeveless shirt with black shorts that reached her knees.

She walked forward to Hakuya.

"What?" Hakuya asked.

"He's not here." She replied "He went through that hole."

She pointed to a black hole, Everywhere was covered in holes due to Xanga's blast before.

Each transporting others into portals, Causing havok in each and every world.

"Come on, I'll take you there, It's my next stop anyway..."

"Next... Stop?" Hakuya asked.

"Yeah... I'm goin' there! Come on!"

The woman ran to the hole and Jumped in, with Hakuya following.

Meanwhile, In the Dragonball Z world, Team Cream where Investigating a strange Artifact.

That Artifact? The 4th star Dragonball, they already had the 2nd and 3rd star.

The Team consisted of 1 female, 2 Soldier type men and what seemed to be a captain.

"Captain Cone!" The Female said. "Is This... a Dragonball?"

The Captain nodded. "It looks like it, Mint! you got the sack?"

The rough looking man Nodded as The Female placed the 4th star Dragonball in the sack

"Good, Now let's get outta here!" The captain said, they where rudely interrupted by Hakuya

and the Strange woman falling out of Nowhere.

"What the!" Mint shouted.

Hakuya and the woman got up and brushed themselves off.

Hakuya spotted the Dragonball. "What the! a... a... **Dragonball!**"

"You know about these?" The Captain asked.

"Hells yeah! This must mean... Oh... Yeah!..."

Everyone stared at Hakuya.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take These off ya!"

"What!" Shouted Captain Cone "W-Why?"  
"Umm... Maybe because they grant you any wish, I can finally Wish for my own Vegeta! Muahahaha!"

"Captain, this Girl's a Psycho!" The girl said

"I know, I guess we gotta fight her..."

Hakuya looked at the strange girl behind her. "Shall we... um..."

"Celcius." The girl replied "And if what your saying is right, then Hell yeah!"

Captain Cone nodded "Mint, Strawberry, Chocolate, Vanilla, Get ready to fight!"

Mint grabbed his machine gun, Strawberry raised her Katana and Chocolate and Vanilla Pointed their handguns at the two girls.

Celcius jumped and leaped from wall to wall, Chocolate and Vanilla tried to shoot her but missed every shot.

She Pounced onto mint and Jumped away.

Celcius and Hakuya nodded at each other as they charged at team Cone.

Hakuya Kicked Strawberry in the Jaw as She tried to slice her with her

Katana. Hakuya kept Kicking and Kicking until she fell.

Meanwhile, Celcius had the 3 other men shooting at her, and Missing.

She flipped until she managed to kick Mint in the face.

Hakuya sneaked behind Chocolate and Grabbed him by the neck, he dropped his gun

as she Grabbed it and Pointed it to his head.

Vanilla and Mint pointed the gun to her, not knowing that Celcius had taken the Knocked out

Strawberry's Katana and Held it to Mint's neck, as he dropped the machine gun, she quickly picked it up.

and Pointed it to Vanilla. Captain cone quickly Grabbed Hakuya and threw her to the floor, Hakuya sprang up

and Kicked hit face as Chocolate grabbed Hakuya's hand, she Broke free.

Celcius Grabbed Mint by the neck and tossed the Katana to Hakuya, Hakuya grabbed it and Slashed

Chocolate's Legs, She then Slashed Captain Cone's legs multiple times.

Celcius did not realise that Strawberry was behind her, She grabbed Celcius by the hands and Twisted them, as Mint kicked her Belly. Celcius broke free and Tossed Strawberry onto mint.

Vanilla then ran to Celcius as Celcius hit him multiple times, before sweeping his legs onto the ground

"Run!" Captain Cone shouted, as the team ran, picking up the dropped weapons.

"Hey!" Hakuya shouted, Strawberry turned round as Her Katana was thrown to her, Strawberry glared at Hakuya.

"Aww, they got the Dragonballs." Hakuya Said sadly.

"That doesn't matter." Celcius said. "Bigger problems will arise soon, head south, Their you'll meet a junction, Head east and keep going east until you reach a Small forest, It's safe their, head through It, it should only take 15 minutes, at the end you'll see a River, Head west there until you reach a bridge, Cross it and you should see a house, go in, an old friend is there. you will need to help them, when you find the house, you can look for your brother.

Hakuya Nodded.

Celcius then walked off.

"Hey, Will we meet again?" Hakuya asked.

"Maybe." Celcius Replied, as she walked off into the Distance.

* * *

Yay! Finally finished! I hope you liked it! 

Maive x


	5. Finality

**Secondary World**

Soooooooo Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm back at College 

Writers block gone... thanks to Thomas Drovin!

I'm using your Idea if that's ok... So... Thanks! Glomps

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Finality

Finally, It has begun...

Already...

There is only one thing to do, Go back to them...

and Fight...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celcius ran Through the door and Upward, Along the corridor, being Pursued by guards.

Celcius looked back whilst running onward, then quickly turned the corner and dived...

She ran down the stairs, Breathing heavily.

Guards in pursuit, she pounced down the stairs, only to fall and meeted by alot of guards cocking their guns at her.

Outside, a man in a brown cowboy like suit, Stood outside a building.

His long brown hair sweeped in the wind, and the bristles on his chin had a dagger like Purpouse, He Slowly tilted his Cowboy hat, looking at the two guards aiming at him.

"Goodbye." He said, before Grabbing his twin Pistols and blasting them all down.

Next to him, was Mint from Team Cream.

Son House

Goten walked over to Maive.

"Hello there." He said as Maive looked up to him.

"You must be the new girl..."

Maive Chuckled.

"I'm Maive" She told Goten.

"Goten." He replied.

"I Kinda know..." Maive said

"What?"

"I... Know you're a Saiyan..."

"Awww, Crap." Maive thought as Trunks ran over to them "How do you know?" He had overheard.

"I... Um..." Maive was speechless, as the others ran over.

"How the..." Gohan asked.

"Ummmm..." Just then, the door opened up, to reveal Hakuya

"Helllooooo!" She shouted.

"Hakkuuuuuyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Maive Screamed.

"MAIIVEEYYYY" Hakuya Screamed back.

Maive Ran to Hakuya and Pounced on her.

They started to Jump up and down like idiots. "Oh my god! you never believed this!" "Dragonballs!" "Hey, We're actually here" "Oh my god! Guess what."

Nobody could understand anything apart from Piccolo.

"Did you say... Dragonballs?" Piccolo asked "Shut up, Namek!" Maive Shouted.

Piccolo bounced back "Wha... How.. How do you know."

"Hehe, we know alot of things."

Tien then asked "So, about the Dragonballs..."

"Oh! Yeah, I met this girl called Celcius, then we beat up a few people, they had dragonballs! My brother, Paul's gone missing."

Maive Sighed "Trust him to go missing..."

Tien then asked "So, I guess you guys know each other."

"Yup" Maive said "And we know alot about you!"

"Ah, but what do we do about you?" Gohan asked.

"We stay with you guys of course, we know all your evil secrets..." Hakuya said.

"DIBS ON CAPSULE CORP HOUSE!" Maive shouted.

"Damn... I guess I'll be at Son House."

"Umm... I don't know" Chi-Chi Hesitated.

"You could teach me to Cook... Hakuya said.

"When do you Move in?" Chi-Chi asked.

Celcius woke up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around to find herself in a prison cell. As she looked forward, there she saw Captain Cone.

Celcius saluted "Aye Aye Cap'n!" She smirked as Captain Cone was already Irritated.

"Don't play jokes, do you want out of here or not?" He said whilst unlocking the prison cell door.

Celcius walked out "So, what brings you here Sweet Swapper?"

"Guess what, We're looking for the dragonballs, and Oh, Oh!"

"There's one here?" Celcius asked

"Correct..." Cone Replied "I tell you what, I need a good challenge her. The guards are useless. I'll race ya..."

"Fine then, I get the head start" Celcius said Whilst hitting Cone down and running out the corridor.

She was instantly stopped by the Cowboy type man.

"Mornin' Dear..." He Murmured as he raised his gun to her head.

"Morning..." She said to him. "Do you like tricks?" She smiled, As she shouted "Destructo Disk!" and Hit the Cowboy to the floor.

She ran quickly, through Corridor to corridor, before Running down a flight of stairs, and to be greeted by Mint, Strawberry, Chocolate and Vanilla.

A while later, The Cowboy and Captain Cone caught up.

"Looks like I win..." Cone said in front of Celcius.

"Oh, and Meet our new Comrade, John Iron."

"Howdy" Iron said, tilting his Hat slightly.

"Why do you want the Dragonballs so much?" Celcius asked Cone

"Why? **Why?** Last year, I took part in the Tenkaichi Budokai, and got Beaten, BEATEN! And I've heard of Goku before... Very strong... But I want to be stronger, to be worshipped, To win the prize and to be famous for Saving the world!The next Tenkaichi Budokai, I will beat Goku, and be the **Best!**"

"So... Why do you have a team with you?" Celcius asked again...

"We're his Comrades! His Partners, Amigo's we're a team!" Strawberry Shouted

"Oh... Too bad You're not getting the Dragonball..."

"Huh?" The team shouted.

Celcius Showed the Dragonball "I have it, I wasn't even listening to you're story! Ciao!" She shouted as she cracked a window and Jumped out

"I... Hate her..." Strawberry mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done

Ok, so, Hakuya and Maive are now part of the gang, and Celcius is racing against team Cream for the dragonballs... But did she survive?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragoball Z, Dragonball GT

I do own Maive, Celcius and Team cream, but not Hakuya and Paul, they belong to My friend Nicole.

Thank you for reading

I Be off now

Maive

x


	6. Breath

Sooo Sorry for the Lack of Updates, Real Life has called...

Disclaimer: I don't Own DBZ or it's Character

Anyone who doesn't remember Xanga doom, he was the guy who tried to kill Maive in Chapter two

Oh, and By the looks of things, there's only 2 people reading this story, if their isn't then REVIEW! Or else I'll get The giant apple monster onto you! Muahahaha!

Maive

x

* * *

Chapter 6

Breath

Xanga Doom looked up at the busy City, he had cloaked himself with a black trenchcoat and a Black hat, with Shades, Black gloves and Boots.

He Smirked at his eyes looked at everyone, like a sniper choosing his Target.

He slowly raised his hand and Released a Ki blast to a nearby Person.

Anarchy began as the Ki blast destroyed anything near the Man.

"Pitiful..." Xanga said. "This will be Easy..."

"Freeze!" a Cop shouted behind him. Xanga turned around and looked at the Cop pointing a gun at him.

"Not a chance..." Xanga told the Cop. "I like your gun by the way, May I use it?"

"What?" The Cop asked.

Xanga smirked "Can I use it... after I kill you?"

Xanga Blasted his car as the Cop was sent flying through the air.

The cop stood up and Staggered. "What the..." He couldn't finish his sentance as Xanga rushed to him and Snapped his neck.

People where running around screaming, as 4 more cops appeared on the Scene.

Xanga laughed. "You never give up, I like you..." Xanga then took off his trenchcoat, Hat ect.

"Well, Au Revoir!"

Xanga jumped to the building as the cops started shooting at him.

"Idiots..." Xanga pounced on one of the cops, stole his gun and started shooting at the remaining cops.

"Guess who's going to die today?"

"You! Asshole!" A voice said from Behind.

He turned. There stood another cop.

"God, is there a factory that makes you guys?" Xanga asked as her blasted her down.

"Yay, now it's you turn..." Xanga blasted the cops face a flew off into the wind.

3 People stood there, Staring at them, 2 boys and 1 girl.

"So, is it him?" The girl asked.

"Yes." One of them replied. "But, we're not here for him, we're here for the Girl and the boy."

Meanwhile

The race for the Dragonballs was still on, Team Cream Vs Celcius.

"Woohoo! Oh yeah! I am the **Queen!**" Ceclius shouted happily.

Currently, Team Cream had 4 Dragonball and Celcius had 2, There was 1 left.

As Celcius ran, Images ran through her head.

_"Are you taking this Mission?"_

_"Yes.. I have to."_

_"You're our only hope, **Everything** will be destroyed if he isn't."_

_"I know, Just, Enjoy your life, It won't happen in your time."_

_"How do you know? It can happen anytime."_

_"Just don't live in fear, Ok?"_

_"Yes, of course. Good luck."_

_"Thank you."_

Celcius looked up at the Dark sky, the Moon Shining brightly on her Pale face.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself. "I'm here for a mission, He's woken up, and I'm Fighting a bunch of losers..."

"Ok, I'm gonna find her, I still have time though. Hey, I could use with their help."

Celcius stood up "Goku, get ready for the fight of your life..." Celcius slowly walked East, to Son house.

--------------------Son House---------------------

Maive entered the house.

"Enjoy your stay, dear?" Chi Chi asked.

"Chi Chi, I stayed at **Bulma and Vegeta's **house, what do you think?"

Chi Chi let out a heartly chuckle.

Goten approached Maive. "Listen, How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"You know, about the Saiyans?"

"I dunno, How do I?"

"Stop playing games!"

"Oh, your playing games. Can I play?"

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

Maive stared at the Ceiling. "I'm not from here... This world, I thought, when I Slept at Capsule Corp, I would wake up... It was all a dream. It isn't though... I'm actually here."

"Umm.. What?"

Maive turned to Goten. "Uh, Nothing."

Then, there was a Knock at the door, Hakuya answered. There stood Celcius.

"Yay!" Hakuya jumped up and down.

Chi Chi sweatdropped. "Hurray, more of the Village People!"

"Um, Yeah, we **Really** need to talk."

Just then, Piccolo Entered.

"Um, We have a Doorbell!." Chi Chi shouted.

"I know... Maive, Let's go." Piccolo said.

"And where do you think you're going, Young lady?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well, I'm not going to Sit around, doing nothing... So... I'm gonna train. Stay at Piccolo's... Cave.. Thingy."

"Oh! Yay!" Hakuya cheered.

"Well, bye." Maive said as she ran out the door.

"Wait up!" Piccolo shouted.

"I WANNA GET FAR AWAY FROM CHI CHI AS POSSIBLE!"

At Satan City, The 3 People where walking to a Man.

The 3 People, who where seen at Xanga's attack, Have Short, black hair, whilst the female has shoulder length black hair.

The wear blue shades, with a black buttoned shirt and black belted trousers.

The Girl also wears 1 Glove on her Left hand.

They approached the Man, He woar a Black Martial arts outfit, with Shoulder length Dark blue hair, and Red eyes. He Too was Pale and had a Small scar on his forehead.

The man was with another Boy and another girl, That boy was Paul.

The Girl had Long, brown hair, and both Paul and the girl where wearing black martial arts outfits.

The 3 People walked up to the Men. "Hello." Said one of them, the obvious leader.

The man Stumbled back. "...You!"

"Yes." The girl Said. "Us. Hello, Spartan."

"Master Spartan!" The Girl behind him Shouted.

"Stay out of this, Bluebell."

"We are not after her, We just need you, and the other one." The female of the 3 people said.

"She's Here?" Spartan asked.

The girl nodded.

"Well then, She'll be quite upset to learn that she couldn't kick your ass. I'm already gonna do it."

"Why don't they want me?" Bluebell asked herself.

"Fine." One of the 3 People said.

Bluebell ran to Spartan. "Please."

"I'm sorry." Spartan told Bluebell. "When this is over, we'll stay here. Lead a normal life, but it isn't over yet.

Bluebell nodded Slightly.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too..."_

_"We could stay there."_

_"What?"_

_"We could stay there, after the mission's over."_

_"Hehe, If I like it."_

_"Ok."_

_"Hehe, Ok!"_

_"Let's go then!"_

Spartan approached the Man.

_"We're actually doing this..."_

_"I won't see my planet die, even though we're leaving it."_

_"Of course. I understand."_

"Ready?" Spartan asked the man.

"Of course." He told Spartan.

_"Your mission, Is to fetch them."_

_"Of course."_

_"The 3 of you have only 5 weeks, but take warning, Xanga will be woken by then."_

_"We will try to do it as quick as possible."_

Spartan punched The Man as he grabbed Spartan by the throat and threw him.

"Spartan!" Bluebell screamed.

"Master!" Paul shouted.

Spartan got up and Smiled. "That all ya can do?"

"Nope..." The man held out his hand as Spartan started to float, and he threw him into a car.

"No!" Paul shouted, and Ran to him. The other man of the 3 people raised his hand and Pushed Paul backwards.

"Don't you see, you're not going to win."

_"The war has ended, but we will take over, Watch as the world will be destroyed!"_

"Ahhh!" Bluebell powered up a Ki blast as it was instantly blocked.

The Female of the 3 people stepped forward and Grabbed a gun, from her pocket and Aimed.

Spartan ran with anger and kicked the gun out of her hand, Grabbed it, Aimed then Shot... Nothing happened."

"There's no bullets." The girl told him. "I knew you would kick it out of my hand, now you are too late."

He saw the woman raise her hand and shot a Ki blast at Bluebell.

"No!" Spartan Shouted.

"We will leave you now." The man told Spartan. "Watch your back."

Spartan ran to Bluebell

"Please, don't die."

Paul ran to her. "Will she be ok?"

"I don't know, Hikyuu." Spartan told him. "Please, Don't, you helped me, I can't live without you."

Bluebell smiled. "I guess the Marriage plans are off..."

"Don't say that, Hang in there."

People started running to the death scene.

"Someone call an Ambulance!" Paul told the people.

"I love you... I always will, Please, Train Hikyuu." Bluebell asked Spartan

"No! Not without you."

"They're going after her, Don't let what happen to me happen to her..."

Spartans tears ran down his cheek and onto her bloodstained body.

"Don't cry... We'll see each other again."

Bluebell gently closed her eyes, as Spartan placed her body onto the ground.

The blood trickled, like the tears of Paul and Spartan.

_"Bluebell... Will you marry me."_

_"Yes!"_

_"I love you."_

_"Me too, do you ever think we'll see that Full moon again?"_

_"Like the one on our first date here?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Maybe... Maybe..."_

_"Oh! Oh! Let's have a Christmas wedding!"_

Spartan Looked at the sun shining down on him and gripped his fist.

_"I guess the Marriage plans are off."_

Spartan's eyes where full of hatred, The hatred could Destroy the earth.

_"Oh! Oh! Let's have a Christmas wedding!"_

Spartan Screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh! Why! WHY HER! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T AFTER HER!"

Spartan Ran off, All Paul could do was follow him.

_Your mission, Is to fetch them."_

_"Of course."_

_"The 3 of you have only 5 weeks, but take warning, Xanga will be woken by then."_

_"We will try to do it as quick as possible."_

_"Of course, your mission begins... The Assasination of Spartan... And Celcius."_

* * *

Ohh, So Celcius is here for a reason, and if you're wondering what the Italics are about, they're flashbacks. I know it's kinda stupid to Kill bluebell in the first 5 minutes we meet her, but She'll appear again, In flashbacks.

Thanks for reading

Remember to Review

Maive

x


End file.
